A Nice Surprise
by IdrewAcow
Summary: Luka has had it, completely had it. When will she ever be able to be anything other than a useless tool, and as a real Vocaloid? A non MikuxLuka version of my other fic 'Bleeding Stars and Bleeding Hearts'. Warning: gore and character death


Luka felt bitter. Why? Why was this happening? What was this feeling?

Jealousy, most likely.

Why did she feel jealous? Who was causing her raging jealousy?

Kaito, the very first Vocaloid. Meiko, born after him. Then… The new generation, Hatsune Miku, followed by the twins, Rin and Len. Luka was the last one, but that didn't bother her.

They were all so sickeningly _popular. _Kaito and Meiko, the first ones, had so many songs, it was now impossible to count. The twins were adored for their adorable cuteness, and were given some of the best songs.

But _Miku…_ Luka despised her with a bitter hatred that tore her apart. She was the best, the most perfect, the most adored.

Master loved them all more than her loved Luka. Why? She wasn't handsome or pretty, like Kaito or Meiko, she wasn't adorable, like the twins. And she wasn't sickeningly _perfect _like Miku.

Master always had them sing for him. But not Luka. Yet, she was pretty, she had an actual real, mature sounding voice. She spoke two languages. And yet, she wasn't good enough.

It made her want to tear something, or someone apart. What had she done other than try her best? Then exist? What did she have to do to get Master's whole attention?

She wanted it so badly. Master had created her, she looked up to him. She wanted to make him proud of her, like a daughter wants to make her father proud.

It wasn't more than love like the love between siblings, but Luka wanted it badly. She wanted to at least be looked at.

And yet, the others hogged the stage, devoured whatever she could have been, or could be.

It made her want to cry so badly.

She wasn't supposed to feel, but all this hatred had made a poisoned flower grow inside of her.

She wanted attention, love, respect. Not the dark corner she was constantly given.

Luka bitterly prepared dinner. Yes she, the neglected one, prepared food for all of them. And how did they thank her?

With absolutely nothing.

At that moment, as Luka was cutting the leeks for the stew with the sharp knife, Kaito entered the kitchen.

"Wow that smells good!" Luka bit her lip. Was that all he could say? No name? No greeting? Just a 'that smells good'?

The rage boiled up inside of her. She wanted him to bleed his guts out right now.

She froze her movement as a grin spread on her face.

Why not?

As he leaned over the pot, he made a face.

"Agh, you know I don't like leeks!" he scowled, but before he could add a comment, Luka's stare caught his attention.

It was cold, and yet eerily happy. Her grin would scare the devil. Kaito rose from the counter, his expression turning worried.

"What-" Luka made a swift motion, and cut open his stomach. The white walls turned red and a scream split through the air.

As he sprawled over the ground, she smiled. His yells of pain were music to her ears.

This felt so good, getting rid of this pest in such a way. It felt…liberating.

She laughed loudly, and with another swift motion, she jabbed at his flailing form, and he yelled louder than ever.

Luka saw in her eyes all the lonely memories caused by him. She was finally getting payback…it felt so nice, so good, to finally get revenge.

The crimson blood on the perfectly spotless floor made her smile. How many times did she clean this floor? She had no idea, but it felt good to be for once ruining it herself.

Kaito's yells continued resonating through the house. Luka knew it was going to grab everybody's attention, but she couldn't care less. She continued stabbing at him, making him suffer but never killing him. Th noise of the sharp weapon cutting through whatever it touched was at the same time gross and addicting, as she practically stirred his organs in a bloody soup.

His precious scarf was now drenched in his blood, her hands were red, as were her clothes. Blood was painting itself on the walls and floor. And yet, she took pleasure in every single movement she did, every wound she created, every yell she caused.

'Yes, Kaito, yell, yell! Scream out in pain, feel the pain I have been enduring for years!' such thoughts rang through Luka's head, echoing through her mind.

She had never felt more alive or better in her skin. Yes, she was finally doing exactly what she wanted.

Kaito's eyes reflected fear, disbelief, and pain. Luka felt like drinking his pain and sufferance to quench her own despair.

This was feeling so good…

Suddenly Luka heard footsteps through Kaito's pained yells. She smiled, and looked up to great the newcomers.

Meiko, followed by the twins, stood in front of the kitchen door. All three blanched.

Blood was everywhere, Kaito was screaming on the floor, and Luka was crouched on top of him, a carnal look in her eyes, an eerie smile playing on her lips.

She raised her knife, and silenced Kaito for all eternity, the whole time keeping a haunting eye contact with the stunned trio.

The twins gasped while Meiko grew teary-eyed. Quickly she ran away with the two younger Vocaloids while Luka licked the knife.

His blood tasted metallic and bitter, but she adored it. She wanted more…much more.

Kaito wasn't going to suffice.

A slamming door was heard. Luke knew that one was the basement's, hearing the rusty hinges creak. She knew this house inside-out, having spent more time here than any of the other Vocaloids have put together.

She slowly got up, the smile widening. She wanted more. More screams, more wails, more blood on the floor.

She slowly stepped towards the basement door, wanting this moment to last. As she opened the door, she tasted the trio's fear in the air. They were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, she knew it.

Luka took one step at a time, making this last an eternity. Her steps echoed off the cement walls as she went as slowly, though as loudly as possible. She wanted to strike them with fear, make them scream her name as they died.

She wanted it so badly.

She opened the first of the three doors. The room was filled with gadgets, useless little things and cooking utensils. She entered the room only one step. She didn't want her prey to flee behind her if they were in another room.

All these things were like her. Useless, never looked upon. She smiled, stepping back outside and closing the door, locking it behind her. If they were in there, they were starving to death. Well…if she gave them the chance to.

Luka went to the next room. It was filled with nothing, just air and dust, and a few occasional spiders. Nothing and nobody. She locked the door again when she exited. She wasn't giving them more places to hide.

The last room. They had to be in here.

She opened the door slowly, wanting to make them wait endlessly for their end, wanting them to suffer solely by waiting painfully.

A whimper filled the room. That was Rin. Luka's smile widened even more, her teeth gleaming in the week light from upstairs. Her eyes shone like sapphires, wanting pain and suffering inflicted to those who made her suffer.

A washing machine, and a rack of drying clothes stood against the wall adjacent to the door. A closet filled with winter coats was on the other side of the room.

"Come on out, you three. Don't make me make you suffer longer…" Luka spoke sweetly, taking a step inwards, towards the closet. Nobody was behind the rack, no feet stuck out from under the pants and shirts. Impossible behind the washing machine. They had to be in the closet.

Another whimper proved her theory. She took another step, and smiled at the crack in the door. She saw them, she saw the three pair of eyes staring at her in disbelief and utter fear.

Another step, and another. Each one rang through the room as her heels clicked against the cement ground, leaving a deadly, bloody path.

She tasted their blood on her knife already. She was already seeing their horrified faces and wide, pained eyes in her own.

How she was enjoying this.

Meiko jumped out of the closet, closing the door behind her, startling the pinkette slightly. A defensive spark gleamed in the brunette's eyes.

"Don't touch them" she spoke, slowly and quietly. Luka licked her lips, the smile returning to her features.

Meiko was like a mother for the twins. Sure, sometimes she was drunk, but she was a role model for the younger siblings.

Hurting them would hurt Meiko more than if she hurt her directly.

Luka took a step forward, not hesitating the slightest.

"What, are you going to put up the condition 'over my dead body?' you know that I won't really care" whispered Luka. She glanced inside the closet when the door cracked open again. The twins' bright blue eyes were watching her closely, fear flooding them to the brim. "I'll kill them anyway" she finished.

Meiko raised a fist.

"I won't let you" Luka took another step forward.

"Just try"

Luka knew she was unstoppable. Nothing will stop her from taking her revenge on those who ignored her, who made her suffer loneliness.

With surprising speed, Meiko jabbed forward, but Luka saw it coming. Her senses were on high, it was impossible for her not to.

She punched Meiko in the stomach, hard. But the brunette didn't flinch, and tried to get in another hit.

Luka smiled savagely, and sliced of Meiko's hand. The girl froze, as expected, and Luka cut her open, shoulder to hip.

A strangled, slightly gurgling gasp filled the room and dark red liquid found it's place on the walls and floor. The twins yelling in horror.

Meiko fell to the ground, trying not to yell in pain, eyes tightly shut. Luka smiled. Meiko was still alive, and she was going to live just long enough to watch the twin's downfall.

Luka opened the closet door swiftly, and she immediately spotted the cowering children amid the coats. Tears were running down their cheeks.

"Come here, I won't hurt you…much" she whispered sweetly, stretching out her bloody hand. Rin recoiled, and Len jumped in front of her, tears on his eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Luka's teeth gleamed in the feeble light.

She grabbed for his throat, and threw him to the ground on the other side of the room.

How could such a miserable kid hog up the spotlight? It was incredible.

"Len!" yelled the blonde twin, tears now cascading freely to the floor, mixing with Meiko's blood. Luka turned towards her.

"Trust me, darling, you'll enjoy the show" she said slowly. Meiko whimpered from the floor, unable to move. "And you will, too" Luka walked towards Len's form as he tried to get up. He had landed hard on the cement ground.

Luka mercilessly thrust the knife in his uncovered spine, making him yell in utter pain and mercy. Rin covered her eyes, sobbing, and Meiko begged for mercy, for her to stop.

Luka ignored all of the words, and only relished in the fear and suffering she heard. All three were crying wildly, Meiko unable to move at all and Rin frozen in fear. Len's spine was slowly destroyed as Luka slowly, oh so slowly twisted the knife in his flesh, making blood pour to the ground, making a puddle form at her feet.

Luka raised the weapon, turning around to let the two others see what she had done to the boy. Len was still screaming in pain, not moving. Rin blanched whiter than Meiko. Luka smiled, and licked the knife from his blood.

Len's blood was sweeter than Kaito's, it was better for sure. Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

"You…!" she lunged at Luka, eyes filled with pain. Luka merely suck out her knife and Rin ran straight onto it, making Meiko start to sob and scream at the same time. Rin fell limp on the floor after Luka cut her throat, the sickening sound ringing through the room.

Rin's blood was sweet as well.

Meiko was now sobbing uncontrollably, staring at Rin's dead body. Luka walked over to her, and pointed the knife under her chin.

"Don't worry, Len's still alive, suffering like I was"

"Why, Luka? Why?" demanded Meiko between sobs. Luka grinned, lips red from the blood.

"Try to answer that for yourself" and she shoved the knife into her throat. Meiko yelled in agony before the wail turned into a gargling, then silence . Luka grinned, and headed for the remaining twin. She picked him up from the throat, and looked into his eyes.

"Goodbye, Len" Luka then snapped his neck, and he fell completely limp at her feet.

Luka realized the room was now slightly darker all of a sudden. She turned towards the doorway, and a carnal smile spread on her face.

Miku was staring in horror at the scene in front of her. Her eyes were filled with fear like no other of the Vocaloids, and she was already crying.

Luka licked her fingers from the blood that coated them as Miku watched.

"Luka?" the murderess smiled ferociously.

"The one and only" Miku's tears were now falling down on the floor, and Luka took a step in her direction.

This revenge was getting better by the moment. Luka felt savage, unstoppable. She stopped directly in front of the young star, and caressed her cheek with her bloody hand. Miku didn't move, frozen, only being able to look at the woman.

"Does it hurt, Miku? Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain I went through?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. Miku only whimpered, staring directly in her eyes.

"Miku, I want this to last" she explained, her eyes getting a dangerous gleam. Miku's tears kept falling to the floor. "Run, Miku, run away from me"

Immediately, Miku fled, trying to flee from the dangerous woman.

Luka watched her disappear up the stairs, and silently counted to ten.

One…

This was feeling great, hunting her prey. She already felt anxious to run after her, to hear her screams as she cut her throat open with her knife.

Two…

Miku had caused her the most pain of all, no doubt about it. She was the cute one. She had the addictive voice.

Three…

Sure, all of them had made her suffer loneliness. If they were dead now, it was from their own selfish acts. They got all the concerts, all the songs.

Four…

But Miku got most of them. She got all of the attention, all of the prizes, the praises.

Five…

Luka tasted the blood in her mouth, and felt it on her hands and clothes. For some reason, she felt as if she had just taken a shower. She had never felt better, more alive.

Six…

She had finally heard the other Vocaloid's anguish. She had finally heard them scream her pain, experience what she had. She wasn't alone in hell anymore. The sound seemed so beautiful…

Seven…

She had finally tasted their blood after having bit the inside of her own cheeks for so long. It tasted so good…

Eight…

She had finally seen them cry. She had cried so much, so often, and yet they always wore their smiles, heard their laughs. Seeing those tears…they were irreplaceable…

Nine….

And yet, she still needed to see Miku cry, she still needed to hear her scream, she still needed to taste her blood. She was the missing part of her collection. Luka needed to make her suffer the most.

Ten.

Luka took off, running up the stairs, clutching the knife and smiling like a demon. Her eyes gleamed like never before, her heart was thrumming in anticipation. The blood covering her fell to the ground in thick drops, her footsteps were coated in red liquid.

She wanted to hear Miku scream, yell in terror.

Luka heard the smaller girl's steps running in the direction of her room. Foolish girl. She would just get cornered there, and then Luka could make her bleed as much as she wanted.

Luka noticed that Miku hadn't even picked up the phone to call help. What an idiot…

The murderess opened Miku's bedroom door with a bang, smiling devilishly. Finally, this girl was going to suffer.

Miku was sitting on her bed, crying violently, hugging her knees. Luka turned towards her fully, smiling at her with a smile that had 'I'm going to kill you' writing all over it.

Miku's lips were a beautiful shade of red, yet she wasn't bleeding. She had only bitten her lips that hard. Her face was moist from the tears, and she already seemed like a destroyed mess.

What a little coward.

Luka took a step forward, taking in every detail. Miku must have seen Kaito's bloody corpse in the kitchen, heard the noise downstairs, and seen her taking away Len's life.

Her expression was so cute, Luka could just eat her. Her fear was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Luka crawled onto the bed, making Miku whimper. Luka still clutched the knife, the weapon cutting the sheets as Luka clumsily crawled towards the girl.

"Does it hurt, Miku? Seeing your friends die and dead, does it hurt? Does it hurt like I was hurting?" Miku was wide-eyed as Luka took the knife and made a small cut on her neck. Nothing mortal, just a small, little cut that barely bled. Miku was so motionless, the wound was flawless.

"I don't understand" whimpered the girl, gaining a chuckle from Luka.

"When did you see me, Miku? On the stage? Never. In the studio? Never. I was always in my room, writing songs that were never to be published. I was always here, cleaning up your stuff, making meals for all of us. Where else did you see me? Not at the theaters, I needed to fix the twin's road roller. Not at the amusement park, I needed to go buy Meiko some sake and Kaito some ice cream. Not outside, because I needed to make your favorite stew, that takes three hours to make" she spoke slowly, her eyes burning into Miku's as she made another small cut every time she finished a sentence. Each cut got slightly deeper, and now Miku's throat was bleeding a little, a small river flowing down into her shirt. Yet, the girl didn't move.

"Do you know how much it hurts, Miku, to never hear your own name because everybody forgot it? Do you know how much it hurts, never to be thanked for repairing something in a domain in which you aren't even experienced? Do you know how much it hurts to come home and never be greeted, and be expected to cook something quickly because you're all starving? Do you know how much it hurts to be used as an actual tool?"

Miku was completely immobile, tears pouring down on the sheets, blood starting to stain her blue shirt. Luka licked the knife, never breaking eye contact with the trembling diva.

"Kaito knows. Meiko knows. The two despicable twins know. Do you?" She demanded, licking her lips. Now her lips were stained red, and they reflected the light provided by the window. It only made the scene even scarier.

Miku slowly shook her head, and Luka grinned.

"Of course not. You're always so happy, smiling with your friends. You don't know pain, real, true pain" stated the assassin. Miku closed her eyes, making clear rivers flow down her face.

"Kill me already!" she begged. Luka laughed.

"Oh no, my darling. I'm going to make you suffer for a long time before I will feel content with killing you. You know why?" Miku shook her head violently. "Because it is you that I hate the most. You ate most of my popularity. Do I need to explain further?" Miku shook her head again, this time a wave of tears pouring out of her eyes. She seemed so frightened, it made Luka feel as if she was in paradise.

Luka grinned, and brought the knife towards Miku's stomach. She was going to get the same treatment as Kaito, only much, much slower and with much more pain on the side.

Miku started crying violently, even though Luka hadn't done anything yet. Sobs shook her figure, tears washing away the blood on her throat.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that, like this!" she yelled desperately. Luka chuckled at the girl's futile attempts. She lowered the knife slowly, piercing the fabric of her shirt.

A yell filled the room as Luka suddenly stabbed the girl with one swift movement. The sheets quickly gained a red color, as Miku started yelling, trying to get the taller Vocaloid off of her, trying to make this torment cease.

Luka merely grinned even more, enjoying the scene of Miku trying to save her own life.

Her efforts were in vain.

Luka pulled on the knife, making the deep cut a long one as well, going across her stomach. The yells and tears doubled, though the efforts were getting weaker.

"Good girl, Miku…" cooed the neglected diva, watching as the victim was getting paler of both fear and blood loss.

She read the realization in the tealette's eyes; she wasn't going to make it out alive.

Well…it seems as if Miku isn't as stupid as she lets on.

Luka slowly withdrew the weapon from its fleshy guard, the yells being reduced to whimpers as Miku continued getting weaker.

"Come now, Miku. Don't die on me yet, I haven't even started having fun" silently scolded Luka, again cupping Miku's cheek with her hand.

Fear filled the smaller girl's eyes.

Rightly so.

Luka wasn't a professional murderess, and she wasn't willing to find out for herself, but she barely knew how to hurt somebody more than she already had.

She grinned as an idea came to her mind.

Raising the weapon to Miku's eye-level, she grinned. She was going to ruin Miku's perfect little face, no matter how cute it may be when filled with fear.

A small cut here, a slightly deeper one there, pained whimpers filled the room as Miku could barely react to the torture she was being given.

Luka cut Miku above her brow, feeling the steel of her knife scraping against Miku's skull. The small crimson river flowed into the victim's eye, half blinding her.

The taller girl grinned, and slowly, painfully slowly sunk her knife into Miku's eye.

Soon the room was filled with silence.

Luka sat up, observing her work.

The body under her was almost completely red, as were the sheets, floor and walls close by. Cuts covered the body.

Seems as if she had gotten a little carried away.

But who is here to care?

Luka grinned, and headed for her bedroom, where she selected a fresh set of clothes, and headed for her shower. She cleaned herself off, carefully cleaning out any blood, dry or liquid, from her hair.

The murderess got out of the warm embrace of the water, dried herself off with a clean towel, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She grinned. She seemed completely new, a totally new person. She looked happy, relieved.

Ah, yes. It does do good to let oneself go every once and awhile.

A closing door caught her attention, and she grinned.

Master was home.

What a nice surprise he was going to get when he will enter the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…here you have it.<br>This is the first time I write something like this, apart from my LukaxMiku version of this fic. It's exactly the same, though with a different ending.  
>Please tell me what you think, and no flames, though constructive criticism is welcome!<strong>


End file.
